The King Of Games
by R0CK Lea
Summary: RL: Ok I have been working on the first three chapters for eight straight hours, more will be posted once I finish the whole thing. Hope you like! :D  Summary: The boys are playing a new video game...what good can come of this!
1. Chapter I

_**((I hope this story is going to be ok…I really only watch the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridge series…and my friend's going to tell me stuff since she knows everything about the actual show…so here we go))**_

"Hey! Earth to Joey! Hey Joey, are you in there? It's your move!" Yugi shouted holding his cards closer to his body with a smirk. In one more move he'd have Joey beaten.

Joey shook his head snapping back into reality, "Oh sorry Yug. I'm just remembering a video game I saw on TV. last night." Joey said glancing at his cards vaguely. He threw down Kuribo and Yugi's Dark Magician obliterated the fuzz ball.

Yugi smiled as he gathered his cards, "My grandpa just got a new video game in today, after school we could go check it out if you want…" He said as he looked at his defeated friend.

"Sure, that sounds fun!"

"Lost again Joey, that's like the third time." Tristan Chuckled.

Joey glared at the desk they had been playing on, "You know what Tristan. Shut up." His hand made a fist, "Tristan, don't make me punch you."

"Ok! Well school's about over want to head out?" Yugi asked trying to avoid a situation between friends. The three guys got up and left the class room they were sitting in, Tea just watched with a smile as Yugi passed her. His ass in his tight leather pants sashaying by. 'Mm. He makes my panties wet.' She thought her hand holding up her head. She gently set the tip of her pencil eraser on her lip.

"Here ya go boys, the first copy of Haunting Ground."

Yugi stared happily at his grandpa, "Thanks grandpa! I can't wait to play it!" As his grandpa stared at him.

"Play it? You can't play it! It's for mature adults." He said matter of factly taking it out of Yugi's hands.

Yugi's brow furrowed, "I'm mature." Yugi protested.

Grandpa chuckled, "Mature. You're the one who plays a children's card game." He said patting down his grandson's hair.

Joey laughed holding his stomach, "But you're like a million years old and you had a heart attack when you lost one against Kaiba!" His eyes were watering whiled he laughed.

Grandpa glared handing back the game. The boys smiled staring in awe at the cover with a blonde big busted girl. Tristan smiled with a chuckle, "Hey don't those breasts remind you of someone?" He asked with a light blush.

Joey stared blankly at the girl, "Ugh…no. Who?" He asked.

"Joey really?" Yugi said with a look. He sighed before he took it from the blonde's hand, "Come on guy's let's play."

"AH! Big Hungry's going to hug me to death again!" Joey cried frantically pressing buttons on the controller.

"Hide in the study! Hide in the study!" Tristan shouted pointing at the door on the screen.

Yugi lounged on the couch staring blankly at the screen, "Yeah just hide in the study that way you'll die…again." He hesitated. "Did I say that aloud?" He asked as Tristan looked up from the game.

"You say something Yug?" Turing back to the game the large strange monster grabbed Joey up. "Fight Joey! Wiggle the joy stick for freedom!" Tristan yelled getting pulled back into the game.

Joey threw the controller onto the floor, "Dang he killed me again! This game is so hard!" Joey sighed and turned to Yugi. "Your turn?" He offered with a bit of a desperate smile.

"Nah! It's ok. I like watching you play." Yugi smiled. 'It amuses me...Whoa! That was a dark thought.' He sat up on the couch.

"I need a break. Got any snacks?" Joey asked standing up stretching. Tristan joined him as the two stared at Yugi.

"Actually, I got to go. My mom needs me." Tristan said looking at his watch scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was supposed to look after Serenity anyway." He admitted with a blush.

"Well that's nice Joey; leave your little sister home alone after her eye surgery." Yugi teased with a smile.

Joey huffed with a displeased look, "I'm a **great** brother Yugi." He said insulted.

Yugi watched the two leave, "Joey! I didn't mean anything by it!" He called as they left. Yugi sighed before turning the console off from the freaky opening scene with blood and the half naked girl. "What's with me today?" He asked aloud switching the television off as well. He turned and trudged into his room and plopped onto his soft bed. The millennium puzzle falling onto his chest. He closed his eyes seeing the game playing back in his mind. 'I could have gotten further had I played it.' He smiled slightly amused as his mind wondered further from games or Joey and Tristan before sleep claimed him.

_**((Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Haunting Ground, or some references from Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series…Now on to Chapter II!))**_


	2. Chapter II

_**((I'm not going to go exactly by how the game goes in fear that copyright will screw me in the ass…with a crow bar…yeah. Now you may read Chapter II))**_

Suddenly a brown mass shot passed inches from his face, he gasped stepping back. The corridor was dark and chilly, but some thing other than the temperature made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. This had a certain type of déjà-vu to it. Slowly a big shadow made its way in front of the displaced boy. He froze in fear until the face looked up from his doll, "Dolly!" It shouted and Yugi realized…

"I'm in the…game?" He whispered before the idea to run hit him. He ran but awfully slow and he could hear the beast behind him giggle and chase him. "Why am I going so slowly?" He wondered before looking down at himself and seeing him in the short blue skirt and poofy sleeves and brown leather boots that clicked on the stoned floor. He ran past the door to the study the door stood open but he didn't remember going into the room. He slowly darted past the column with blood and through an open door. Without thinking he closed it to slow the monster that was close behind down a bit and sprinted down a shorter hallway and through the bedroom door. Yugi shut the door as well and stood in front of the dark wooden bed covered in a lacy bedspread. Unexpectedly red words appeared in the air. 'Wait a second what was that?' He ignored it and slid under the dusty bed. He heard the thing Joey called 'Big Hungry' open the door and excitedly looked around the room. He walked down the stairs by the front door. Yugi's heart stopped when he thought he met eyes with him. Big Hungry turned and walked out the front door and he let out a sigh of relief.

He almost got the courage to crawl out from beneath the bed then nearly pissed himself right when Big Hungry came back into the room and bound up the small set of stairs onto the part of the room with the bed and huge window. It stood in front of window facing the bed pounding its head with its face angrily looking down, "Fi-On-A!" It said angrily.

'What the…'Yugi thought holding back a gasp and then the thing disappeared again. After laying there for what felt hours he slipped from his hiding spot and dusted off his legs, "Why am I in a skirt?" He quietly yelled at his bare legs. "This is dream, a nightmare…a Fan fiction nightmare!" He said to himself as he studied the room. He spotted the dresser and smiled, "Maybe I can change-"He gasped as something caught his eye. Outside tied to a tree laid a white German Sheppard. His coat glimmered in the moon light. It looked up desperately and Yugi felt a connection. "Aw. Let me change really quickly then I'll help you out." He whispered to the window and turned back to the dresser. Inside the dresser neatly folded was his leather pants and a white shirt. The clock ticked calmly as he dropped the skirt revealing his briefs. Yugi could feel eyes upon him just as he remembered from earlier game play; the painting watched her change like it was to him! He pulled his pants up quickly and buttoned up his clean white shirt. "Ah. Much better." He said and made his way out the front door outside. The high wall that surrounded the castle made him realize it was most defiantly not the front. The long steps brought him straight to the tree with the poor dog, "There's a wire around your neck." Yugi pointed out trying to loosen it enough for the dog's head to pull through. He knelt on the soft cold ground, "Hear you go." He said with a smile as he watched the dog lope out of sight. The chill of the air sent bumps on his arms and neck. "I know I'm not safer in the castle but at least it's a little warmer." He said to himself before slowly making his way up the long stair case. Throwing the door open and sadly walking into the room, Yugi didn't really know the dog but still wanted him to stay after he rescued it. He stared up at what should have been an empty bed. It was sitting on the bed kicking its legs childishly and smiling at Yugi. "Oh…crap." He said throwing an arm up to block him. "This dream is too realistic." He breathed stepping back to feel the door had shut on him and locked.

"Dolly!" The thing said standing up and flinging his arms in the air causing him to fall to his knees the stairs behind him.

'Must have hurt his knees…' Yugi thought trying to become part of the door as the disfigured face neared his. The foul breath smelt like death warmed over. He brought his knee up still trying to push himself into the door. Big Hungry stood up slowly picking Yugi up stepped away from the door giving him a bear hug. "You're crushing me!" He grunted feeling his back bone crack and pop under the massive squeeze he started losing consciousness. 'Where are you pharaoh, I'm dying here…your input would be greatly appreciated!' There was silence through the mind link. "Aw." He whined right when the locked door flung open with the white dog burst in. Right before Yugi blacked out he hit the hard floor watching the dog brutally biting the back of Big Hungry's neck. 'This is no dream…dreams cannot kill you.' Yugi thought as he blinked in and out of what was going on. Big Hungry thrown the dog across the room before running out the room crying.

The white dog rolled over and walked towards the boy on the floor. He sat in front of him looking down with a simi-smirk, 'Maybe if you had come and save me sooner I'd been quicker to save you…'

"Good to hear a familiar voice…Yami." He chuckled with his eyes half closed. He rolled over onto his side and stroked the dog. Yami lay beside Yugi but kept an eye on the door.

The room was darker and Yugi rolled over barely able to make out the outlines of the room, or Yami. 'Yami?' Yugi called out in his mind shooting up off the floor. He scooted his hand across the dirty floor and right into Yami.

'I'm here, you're finally awake.' He stretched and yawned in a dog like way. 'Though I think we need to move or we might have another encounter with what's-his-name, though I don't really mind having to save your ass.' Yami said before going to the door Big Hungry exited out of.

'Hey! I saved you first!' Yugi protested following him, opening the door for the dog.

'After you changed into your leather pants.' Retorted Yami with a smirk.

Yugi looked down at Yami in disbelief, 'How did you know about that! I couldn't even feel _your _presence!' He exclaimed coming to a stair case.

Yami pranced down the stairs ahead of Yugi, 'I have my ways.' He snickered as he made it to the landing and turned waiting for Yugi. The halls were lit a little better than the bed room, so he could see into his eyes. Yugi touched his hand to his head as a wave of dizziness hit him and he stood beside Yami. A bit a concern filled Yami's dog eyes. 'You alright?' He asked sitting in font of Yugi refusing to move until he got his answer.

Yugi closed his eyes and opened one with a smile, 'Nah, I'm fine…honest.' He obviously lied trying to take a step over the dog.

'Liar.' He said standing up almost making Yugi trip. 'Now tell me what's really wrong…or you can try getting past me again. Really it's your choice.'

Yugi grimaced at the floor, 'Well I did have a deadly bear hug…I guess that's just catching up with me.' He suggested truthfully. 'Just give me a second, and I'll be fine.'

Yami nodded and rested on the cool stoned floor, 'Ok. Rest, I'll tell you when trouble's coming.' He made a dog sigh. Yugi held a hand out to the wall for support.

Another wave of dizziness made him press his back against the wall while he slowly slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and held his head, 'Maybe that thing did more damage to me than I thought…' He sighed heavily and unevenly.

Yami now watched Yugi carefully trying to listen to his thoughts. Only catching 'Maybe…thought…' But couldn't make much use out of it. He still lay there unknowing what was totally wrong. He couldn't read his facial expressions and the fact that anything can turn the corner and threaten his Yugi's life worried him more. 'How would I be able to make sure he could get to safety in this state?'He wondered and suddenly jumped up hearing something further down the hall. 'Maybe a pan hitting the floor?'

The color flushed from Yugi's face he wasn't even listening to his surroundings, and at the moment he didn't care. 'I feel so weak…I hate this feeling!' He screamed in his mind.

'…Feel…hate…' Yami turned his attention back on him. He studied him closely hearing each rugged breath that sound held back. 'Yugi? Are you ok?' He asked he eyes narrowed on his figure who sat before him.

Yugi ignored him for the time being and clenched his eyes closed tighter together. 'I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm…not fine.' He exhaled sharply before looking up slightly just his eyes above his knees.

Giggling came from on top of the stair case and echoed down to their landing. 'Get up, find someplace to hide. I'll take care of him.' Yami said with a smile before bounding up the steps two at a time.

Dizzily Yugi nodded following where the stairs led him. There was another long hallway covered in red carpeting but the first door he came to was locked. The second one opened to black and white tiled room and an odd aroma. The kitchen. It would actually look nice if it was ever cleaned once in a while. A creepy woman with purple curly hair stood above a metal pot that was boiling. She lifted a spoon up to taste the liquid but didn't notice Yugi. His eyes fell upon a door when panic struck him hearing the thing yelling only a room behind. He took the door and quickly climbed down wooden steps to an empty room. All except a table and some jars that sat on shelves. 'The table would make an obvious hiding spot...But I'll take my chances.' He thought before sliding under the wooden table.

Big Hungry threw Yami against the wall and left him to go search for his dolly. 'Where are you? Hide he's coming down the stairs!' He warned before standing up and shaking the pain off. He trailed after Big Hungry until he disappeared into thin air. 'Where is he…?' He wondered sniffing the air for the foul smelling thing. He was close but quickly leaving the area. 'Yugi! Are you well?' He asked sniffing for him now.

'I'm ok…is the coast clear?' He asked to make sure before he slid out from his hiding place. Once again he dusted himself off and cautiously went up the stairs. The color still gone from his face.

'He's gone…how are you feeling?' Yami asked as he entered the kitchen when Yugi came through the door.

"Where'd that woman go?" He asked pointing to the boiling pot left alone. He neared Yami in the middle of the kitchen.

'There was someone in here?' He asked before examining his face, 'Are you ok? You're as white as…a sheet?' He asked moving beside Yugi. He licked the front of his hand with a nudge. 'You can always tell me if something's wrong.' He said as they enjoyed their only alone time they'd have for a while.

_**(-A/N: I'm not going to have them know the HG character's actual name because I mean It doesn't really say their names during game play except for Fiona…And Daniella…I am just going through game play from what I remember once again so no one can say I'm stealing Capon's idea, because not only is that not cool it's not what I'm doing…Onward to Chapter III-)**_


	3. Chapter III

_**(-A/N: Ok, I might get some details of the game wrong…First off I'm sorry…and secondly don't flame me because you didn't read this! Also! I really don't want to sit here and write every detail of every chapter…so I'm not so yeah I'm just going to skip around in the chapters…enough for you to get the idea but not be bored to tears with minor details…because that's not what we're here for. Ok enjoy Chapter III!-)**_

The white German Sheppard nudged Yugi once more, 'Maybe we should split up and explore this place?' He asked the young teen. The concern flashed in his eyes but he did seem fine enough. 'Are you ok? I mean you do just have to call and I'll be there in a minute.' He assured him.

'I'm fine Yami.' Yugi smiled. 'I like the idea about exploring; maybe we can find more about…Big Hungry…' He agreed.

'But before you go Yugi…I have a question.'

'What is it?' Yugi asked his eyes shifted to the pot.

'Is his name really Big Hungry?'

Yugi chuckled his eyes meeting Yami's again, "No, that's just what Joey called him after the sound it made when it killed him…' Yugi hummed in contemplation.

'…How did it sound?' Yami asked a hint of disturbance in his voice.

Yugi thought a moment, 'I guess if you let me die you'll find out…' The teen teased and instantly received a royal 'go to hell look.' 'I mean I don't really remember, even though Joey died like a dozen times on that one part with the chase…you really should have been there it was kind of funny…the first few times.' He added with a smile. The color was slowly coming back into his face but mostly he was still sickly white.

Yami nodded, 'So he didn't get very far, which means the rest is all a surprise of what's coming next and why it's awfully quiet.' He stated watching him.

'I guess so…Yami. I have a question for you.' Yugi said meekly with a light blush burning his cheeks.

'Yes?'

'This…isn't a dream huh?' He asked looking away feeling foolish for asking. But to his surprise Yami didn't answer him as quickly as he had thought.

'No, no I don't believe so since you did almost die, and are actually feeling strong feelings of illness…' He said thoughtfully before sniffing the air to make sure no one was trying a sneak attack on them. 'So, I'll go this way and you the other.' Yami said before disappearing down the hall.

Yugi followed and turned the opposite way. The corridor was a long one and at the end of the hall was a broken part of wall that had crude wood covering it. 'I don't want to damage this castle for no rea-…is that a key down between the cracks?' He thought to himself. Since there was a key and probably many locked doors he should try to move the boards. "Or kick them…" He chuckled amused with himself with that option. He took a closer look at the wood and noticed it was rotted and disgusting to touch. He took his leg up and brought it crashing onto the wood it broke with barely any pressure. Bugs came crawling through the broken wood it startled him but nothing other than a real jump. The key lay on its face and Yugi grabbed it and tucked it away into his leather pants. (-A/N)There is a stair case at some point of this hallway I just don't remember where it is. Kay Thanks!-)

Yami nudged a heavy door open and followed outside. The night was lit by a full heavy moon slipping lazily down from the sky. The grass was soft under the pads of his feet as he came up to a creepy well beside the door that was covered with a layer of wood over the opening. He walked towards a building with smoke stack that smelt god awful. But on the side of the building with a metal ladder. Curiosity struck him though he knew in his current dog state he wouldn't be able to climb the ladder. With a sigh to the dead end he turned and returned inside. The door slammed shut behind him. His nails clicked on the tiled floor back into the kitchen. There was a door on the other side of the island and the refrigerator he pushed open the door and was in the dinning hall. Giggling came from the kitchen and there stood the hideous enemy Yami had fought several times already. He lowered his ears and growled loudly at the thing. It looked straight at him and searched the room not seeing Yugi he waved him off and left. 'So he's only after you Yugi…' He concluded to himself.

Yugi pulled down a leaver after slipping the key into the mechanism on the wall and the light turned off. He walked into a room that was oddly painted. There was a bathtub against the wall and there was a half wall on the other side of the room was a toilet and a sink with a broken mirror. There was steps down a level and there were three stalls. Yugi opened one and there was junk piled on top of junk. He closed it gently as silence fell over the room. He turned not seeing anything and continued looking at the stalls hoping he could find a hiding spot just in case. The middle one was locked so he went to the far one it was empty and unlocked, maybe the perfect place to hide. He felt a bit safer turning away slamming the door accidentally. A shiver went down his back as he heard big heavy foot steps as he sprinted to the bathtub drawing the shower curtain just in time as the monster came into the bathroom. 'Yami, where are you?' He wondered holding his breath feeling the creature's stare on him.

'I'm in the kitchen, are you ok?'Yami asked his voice in a bit of worry.

Yugi silently gulped hearing Big Hungry walk back and forth laughing and sniffing the air for him. 'Why won't you leave?' I thought closing his eyes about ready to faint.

'Leave…?' Yami heard having the feeling that Yugi would be in danger. 'Yugi where are you?' He asked.

'End of the hall into the door, in the bathtub…can you get rid of the thing?' Yugi asked sliding deeper into the tub.

Yami raced out of the kitchen and down the carpeted hall to the end, he saw the door and entered seeing the thing staring at the bathtub and reaching for the shower curtain. Yami leaped biting his neck right as he opened the curtain. Yugi stared at the thing before he ran to the stairs they had come down and into the bed room where he dove under the bed.

Yami lay at the foot of the bed waiting for Yugi as he cleaned the blood from his cheeks. He had latched on like a leech to the back of the neck of the smelly thing. His back leg hurt a bit from landing on it when he was thrown clear across the bathroom. But it was totally worth it. Yami scooted out from the bed but stayed on his stomach staring at the dog. 'Yami! You're…you're bleeding.' He said concerned for his friend. He stared at the blood stained fur on the dog's face. 'All because of me…' He said sadly looking down at the floor feeling guilt.

'Hm?' Yami looked up and stopped licking his paw staring at the young teen.

'You're hurt.' Yugi said not looking at him.

Yami stretched his front legs then rested like he was, 'No I am not.' He stated slow crawling on his belly to set his head closer to Yugi.

Yugi took a deep breath, 'Your bleeding.' He motioned the blood around his mouth.

Yami chuckled, 'Oh no. That's all from Big Hungry.' Yami rolled over revealing his soft under belly.

Yugi stroked the dog's soft coat, "Well. I guess we better get looking for an odd shaped key. So we can get further in this game…" He said aloud down to the dog who cocked his head in an awfully cute way. "Come on." He smiled as he headed to the door that led outside.

Yami rolled over stood up and shook himself, 'Yugi wait! Maybe we should explore the castle more; I saw a door right before the steps!' He said heading to the door that led deeper into the castle.

Yugi sighed the door knob in reach, he already knew splitting up was a bad idea even if they could communicate telepathically. And he was in no mood to repeat such a mistake. 'Yami, please? Really quickly?' He asked when the dog whined but was beside him in an instant.

'Fine.' Yami sighed as the two left the room into the lightening of dawn.


End file.
